Problem: First consider the expression for: $-6$ plus the product of $1$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $8$ times that expression and then add $3$.
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $1$ and $x$ $1 \times x = \color{orange}{x}$ What is $-6$ plus $x$ $1x$ $ - 6$ What is the quantity of $8$ times that expression $8 \times (1x - 6) = \color{orange}{8(x-6)}$ What does adding $3$ to $\color{orange}{8(x-6)}$ do? $8(x-6)$ $ + 3$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $8(x-6)+3$.